


Passing For Normal

by scifisentai



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Set during the team chilling section at the end of Hurricanger vs Gaoranger.





	Passing For Normal

Yousuke was bored. His teammates were all doing stuff with their Gaoranger predecessors and here he was, trying to track down Shishi-san for something important and he couldn’t find him anywhere.

With a scowl, he turned into the corridor leading to the main room and stopped short. At the other end of the hall stood Shishi-san, leaning against the doorframe and holding a mug of what was probably tea, maybe coffee, depending on what Oboro-san had handy. As Shishi-san didn’t seem inclined to move any time soon, Yousuke shrugged and went to join him, wondering what his senior was staring at.

Oh. Apparently Shishi-san was watching his teammates, or two of them anyway: Samezu-san and Ushigome-san were asleep on one of the long couches; Ushigome-san with his long legs stretched out under the table, his arms folded across his chest; Samezu-san curled up next to Ushigome-san, head on his shoulder, arm slung low across Ushigome-san’s lap and curling around his waist. It was, well, it definitely _implied_ something, something at odds with Isshu’s disgruntled description of his afternoon spent with Samezu-san, when apparently Samezu-san kept trying to hit on girls.

Shishi-san didn’t seem surprised to find them like this, though, not with that smile on his face, visible even as he sipped at whatever it was he was drinking. Well, maybe this was normal for them, Yousuke shrugged. Just because none of _his_ teammates slept curled around each other like that didn’t mean that the Gaorangers couldn’t and it didn’t necessarily have to _mean_ anything; maybe the Gaorangers just did things differently. Besides, it was obvious that the past few days were beginning to catch up with them now that the adrenaline of the battle had worn off, and you could still see the evidence of their ordeal in the fading bruises and healing cuts visible on bare skin. Even Shishi-san seemed to be showing signs of tiredness and if this wasn’t so important, Yousuke wouldn’t ask.

As it was, though…. “Shishi-san?” he asked quietly. “Do you have a minute?”

Shishi-san looked at him curiously, lowering his cup as he nodded. “Of course. What’s wrong?”

“Well, you’re a vet, right?” Really? He didn’t look that old. Maybe it was just that shirt, but if Yousuke  
Shishi-san nodded, eyebrows drawing together in speculation. “Yes. Why?”

“Well… there’s someone I was hoping you’d look at.”

***

Yousuke didn’t even want to know where Shishi-san had got that vet’s tunic from - he didn’t think the ability to produce clothes out of thin air was a skill warriors of justice possessed - but he supposed it didn’t really matter, especially as it turned out there was nothing Shishi-san could do to make the Director human again. He did, however, stare in utter disbelief as Shishi-san picked up the Director, all but cooing over how cute he was and kissed him on the head. It was all very well for Shishi-san he supposed, but _he_ remembered what the Director looked like and ‘cute’ wasn’t exactly the word he’d use to describe him.

“Don’t mind him,” came a sleepy voice from the other couch. “Kakeru gets like this over animals all the time. It’s sad, really.”

“Shut up, Kai,” Shishi-san replied, not so much as batting an eye. “Go back to groping Soutarou, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“It’s not groping,” Samezu-san shot back, sitting up and pouting in Shishi-san’s direction. “Right, Soutarou?”

“Mm,” was the only response they got. “Go back to sleep, Kai. Leave Kakeru alone.”

“You guys are no fun,” Samezu-san grumbled, but he obeyed nonetheless, closing his eyes again and lying back down. “Oi, Soutarou, shift over,” he muttered, poking Ushigome-san in the side. Ushigome-san for his part simply sighed and did as he was told, all without ever opening his eyes. Maybe this really _was_ normal for them, Yousuke concluded.

“Oi, Kai, stop being a brat,” came another voice from behind them. “Move over yourself.”

“I’m not a brat!” the response seemed to be automatic because it was only after the immediate denial that Samezu-san opened his eyes again and frowned in confusion. “Huh? Gaku?”

Washio-san was standing in the doorway, Kouta beside him, half-smile on his face. Yousuke kind of wished he’d been there to see the sparring between those two, almost as much as he wished he’d seen the wrestling match between Ushigome-san and Ikkou; now _that_ would have been something to see. If only he’d found Shishi-san sooner…

“Move over,” Washio-san repeated, making his way over to the couch and swatting at Samezu-san’s legs. “Stop taking up all the space.” Samezu-san scowled, squishing himself closer to Ushigome-san with an exaggerated huff of annoyance, not that it seemed to have much effect on Washio-san, who simply grinned and sat down in the vacated space. “Good boy.”

Ushigome-san wrapped an arm around Samezu-san’s waist and yanked him back as the smaller man twisted in his seat to lunge at Washio-san. Samezu-san settled back down with an affronted look, muttering about conspiracies.

The Gaorangers were very different to his team, Yousuke decided, but he was glad he’d met them and he hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he saw them.


End file.
